Through The Fire And The Flames
by EmilyNarnianGoddessOfWar
Summary: This is a story of a girl, Rebecca, who finds herself in many a daydream. These daydreams leap back and forward. She and Edmund fall in love and something dramatic happens… but what is it? Does someone get hurt?


**AN: This is a story of a girl, Rebecca, who finds herself in many a daydream. These daydreams leap back and forward. She and Edmund fall in love and something dramatic happens… but what is it? Does someone get hurt? Stay tuned and find out folks ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, only Becca!**

* * *

As the fire licked at the bits of the tree we had chopped up, I felt myself fall into a daydream.

I was home the skies were blue and as I stepped out of my door it jumped to a beautiful white sand beach. Startled I jumped back, blinked then looked out to the deep, blue beautiful waters. I relaxed and realised I'd been here before though I couldn't remember when or where it was. I heard a scream and turned to its direction and saw four silhouettes in the distance playing in the sea I moved closer and closer however did not let them see me. They looked up to the ruins they spoke to one another. I heard mumbles but couldn't make out what was being said. They then went up to the ruins. I held back before cautiously following. It was so familiar. Where was I?

The youngest started pointing out broken pillars and walls. I was utterly confused but they all knew what was going on. One found a wall and started breaking it down I edged closer and the dark haired, dark eyed boy spotted me hiding behind a stone.

"Oii, who goes there?" he shouted. I slipped back and tried to hide, I felt eternally sick to my core.

"I saw you, don't try to hide from me" the boy yelled and I stepped back bowing my head.

"Who are you and what do you want?" the boys said together.

"I am Rebecca; I don't know why I'm here, or where I am." I said with a scared tone in my voice. A few lone tears rolled down my cheeks. The dark haired and dark eyed boy walked over and crouched beside me so I could see the beauty in those dark, wonderful eyes. The eyes I'm so relieved to see every day. Suddenly I remembered. This was the first day I had ever met the Pevensie's. The day I first fell in love with Edmund and I fall in love with him all over again every day.

I was suddenly snapped back to reality.

XXXX SCENE CHANGE XXXX

"Are you okay Becca? You were crying and unresponsive." Edmund asked removing his fingers from my arm.

"Ouch that hurt! And yes I'm fine thanks dear although I am now in a lot of pain." I glared playfully at him and rubbed my arm.

"What were you doing?" he then asked sweetly.

"Daydreaming." I replied.

"But it's not day time." he replied with a wink.

"You know what I mean Ed. I was off in a dream." I rolled my eyes.

"I know I'm just winding you up. What were you thinking of? Oh and you missed dinner as you were in your dream so here's yours" he added handing it to me.

I ate quickly, as I was very hungry. When I finished I asked for a drink, Ed handed me one and I gulped it down. Ed stared at me and I said

"What? I needed it!"

"I can tell!" he said as he laughed and I just glared.

Ed put his arms around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. He smiled and kissed the top of my head. I smiled back and closed my eyes, tired. Ed jerked slightly and I looked at him.

"Oii I was comfy!" I said in an irritated tone.

"I know that's why I did it! Let's go for a walk." he said in reply.

"I don't really want to-"

"You have to you're on your feet now." Ed said cutting me off as he pulled me to my feet.

I rolled my eyes and took a few steps although my body was tired and tried to collapse, but Ed caught me.

"Watch yourself precious, we don't want anything broken now, we are days from the fight with the Talmarines." he said.

"I'm tired though Ed and I can't even stand so how do you expect me to walk with you?" I said stumbling forward, him still holding me up.

"Just shush and come with me. This will only take a second." he smiled as he said this.

I followed reluctantly half asleep and ready to fall to the floor again. When we turned the corner we stumbled upon a large bed with almost a full ring of low burning fire around it to keep it warm. I smiled a sleepy half smile to Ed and he nodded. I made energy for myself, walked to the bed and flopped onto it.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it, please review**


End file.
